


1487

by Dona707Cherry



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona707Cherry/pseuds/Dona707Cherry
Summary: 11A224 es una de las jóvenes elegidas para ser una de las famosas viajeras de dimensiones,viviendo en un mundo futurista y viéndose obligada a hacer su trabajo 11A224 tendrá que resolver misterios.





	1487

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Soy nueva en esta plataforma por lo que si hay un error de etiquetas u otros por favor de avisarme.  
> Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que les guste.

Todo estaba oscuro, un negro espeso cubría el lugar, no permitia que 11A224 pudiera ver.

De repente se vio a lo lejos el cuerpo de un hombre de cabellos blancos y largos, era alto y vestia de forma extraña. Llevaba una chamarra hasta la mitad de sus brazos, por la parte de arriba parecia llevar una armadura oriental. No lo reconocia pero se acerco a el, este volteo a verla y lo unico que dijo fue;

-Eres asombrosa Laby. - con los ojos hinchados y la voz triste.

-¿Eh? De repente 11A224 desperto, vio a su alrededor, todo parecia ser normal. La luz brillaba desde afuera iluminando su habitacion, se puso de pie y se vistio con una blusa corta dejando ver la mayor parte de su abdomen.

Fue a la cocina, una vez su padre la vio entrar con tan poca ropa se enojo.

-No te he dicho que no quiero verte vestida asi ?! - le dijo muy enfadado pero ella solo se sento a comer cereal mientras lo miraba fijamente. Al cabo de unos minutos donde nada mas se escuchaba como masticaba respondio.

  
\- Es mejor a tener que salir desnuda. Parecia que en cualquier momento al señor le iba a salir humo de la cabeza. La joven siguio comiendo con indiferencia. Un sentimiento que habia perdido hace mucho tiempo la hizo recordar que dia era, miro a su madre emocionada y esta le sonrio.

-Parece que te diste cuenta ...- se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- Felicidades 11A224 !!! Su padre se cubrio la boca, al parecer tambien lo habia olvidado, se acerco a ella y tambien la abrazo agadreciendo que su esposa recordara esa fecha.

  
Hoy cumplia quince años de edad, se sentia emocionada, esa sensacion que no habia tenido desde hace tiempo habia vuelto, era extraño incluso para ella, ya que despues de los doce años pareciera que ya no sentia nada.

  
-Te hice un pastel delicioso! - dijo con una gran sonrisa la señora, despues le entrego un sobre. - Tambien has recibido una carta de parte del gobierno, no es emocionante querido ?!

-Ni te hagas esperanzas, es imposible que la inutil de 11A224 sirva para eso. - Sus palabras no le pudieron importar menos a 11A224, ella solo miro el sobre blanco.

  
Se le hizo familiar pero por mas que trato de reconocerlo no pudo. Cada año se reclutan al menos a veinte chicas, estas tienen el trabajo de ir a otras dimensiones, buscan historias interesantes, una vez vuelven esas historias se adaptan a series, novelas, libros, etc. Solo chicas pueden hacerlo, nadie sabe el porque pero todas esperan que esa carta les llegue. Sin embargo 11A224 no sentia nada al verla, entonces abrio el sobre con mucho cuidado.

Leyo en voz alta la carta;

-Querida 11A224 426286977 antes que nada felicidades por tus AE años. Te enviamos esta carta con el fin de que acepta ser una de las pocas jovenes elegidas para ser viajera de dimensiones, creemos que eres una de las mas indicadas para este tipo de trabajo. Esperamos que aceptes, en el reverso de la hoja esta la dirección que debes de tomar por si decide aceptar. Att. Z52119 11351825.

  
Mientras su madre empezo a gritar de la emocion su padre tomo la carta y la volvio a leer. 11A224 se quedo en su silla, como si estaba viendo a la nada. 

_-Debes de correr!_

_-Los tuyos no son aceptados como ya has de saber..._

  
_-Estas maldita..._

Esas voces desconocidas comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, recococia levemente las voces pero no llegaba a saber de quienes eran, en ese momento alguien la tomo del hombro. se asusto y miro que habia sido su madre que la miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

  
-Que dia debo de ir? - pregunto aun pensando en lo que habia pasado en su cabeza hace un momento. 

-Eh?, querido revisa la carta. - el señor asintio, cuando reviso se noto su sorpresa. 

-Es hoy!

Sus padres gritaron, ella se aseguró de terminar su cereal, una vez terminó fue a su habitación y se cambio, sus padres la apuraron aún más, 11A224 salió lo más rápido que pudo para no llegar tan tarde. 

-Regresa temprano! – le dijo su madre mientras ella se subía a su moto, sólo asintió y comenzó a conducir.

Mientras conducía unos tipos la comenzaron a seguir, los volteó a ver y eran los de tránsito, pero no se detuvo y aceleró. No tenía tiempo, se había despertado tarde después de todo.  
Tuvo que dar vueltas bruscas por las calles hasta que llegó al lugar, encogió su moto y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, los tipos también se detuvieron pero 11A224 comenzó a correr y entró al lugar.  
Una vez entró las puertas se cerraron, se asustó cuando lo hicieron ya que la habitación se quedó completamente oscura, se quedó quieta, pero al ver que no pasaba nada comenzó a caminar en línea recta.

Una luz repentina cegó sus ojos, salió a otro lugar, una vez pudo ver vio a muchas chicas en el lugar.  
La mayoría la miro con el ceño fruncido.  
No entendía porque sin embargo se quedó en dónde estaba.  
Miro al resto de las chicas, todas tenían estilos diferentes, si bien no eran muy bonitas tampoco eran feas, como de costumbre miro la cadera de ellas.

  
_Algunas son de mi tipo…._ Pensó y siguió mirando.

-Bienvenidas! – todas voltearon a lo alto y vieron a dos hombres.

Uno era rubio y de cabello hasta los hombros, sonreía, mientras tanto el otro tenía el cabello completamente rojo, miro a todas de manera superior, pero 11A224 noto algo raro en el, si bien en el momento no entendía que no encajaba con el, así que simplemente lo miro fijamente.

-Me alegra que al menos AF de ustedes hayan aceptado venir. – dijo el hombre rubio. No hacia falta que el se presentará después de todo era el Rey, sin embargo aún así lo hizo. – Mi nombre es Z52119 11351825, es un placer conocerlas.

11A224 volvió a mirar a las chicas y la mayoría de estas estaban sonrojadas y emocionadas.  
Z52119 es considerado un hombre muy apuesto e inteligente, sus rasgos finos destacan del resto fácilmente, además tiene un aire misterioso que a las chicas les encanta.  
Desde que 11A224 nació había visto varias veces a ese hombre, todos le admiran, si bien su edad aún es un secreto, nadie podría odiarlo.

-Disculpe, por qué sólo BCH chicas son elegidas cada año? – pregunto una de las jóvenes que había, parecía segura de si misma, como si fuera una periodista.

-Buena pregunta 23514425. – su rostro sonriente de repente cambio a uno más frío. – Dime cuál crees que es la razón?

La chica lo pensó por un momento luego hablo- La paga es alta, por lo que supongo que aunque sea el Rey necesita tomar medidas, además por lo que veo en tv, las viajeras pasan por muchos casos peligrosos, por lo que no podría enviar tantas.

_Necesita pensar algo más lejos que eso…_

Z52119 negó con la cabeza con expresión decepcionada. – Piensa más allá de lo normal.

Todas lo miraron confundidas.

-Con cuantas almas crees llenas el estómago de un demonio?- ninguna entendió su pregunta, entonces fue ahí cuando ambos sonrieron.- Se necesitan más de diez por año. Entonces cuantas son?

Las chicas sintieron un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
Miraron al chico pelirrojo, este les sonreía de manera dulce, mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes.  
Algunas chicas gritaron e intentaron correr pero todo estaba cerrado, la única manera de salir era por arriba, sin embargo no había como escalar.  
11A224 miro a la chica que pregunto y está seguía en su lugar, mirando a Z52119.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia, sin embargo aún no entiendo.

-Déjenme explicarles, verán. Tienen la misión de conseguir historias interesantes, con esto el dispositivo les permitirá seguir viajando en dimensiones, fácil, no?, pues si sólo fuera por eso la paga no sería tan buena. Todas ustedes han sido elegidas porque son especiales.

-Cuál es el verdadero trabajo Entonces? – volvió a preguntar la misma chica.

-Piensa más allá.

11A224 miraba fijamente a ambos tratando de averiguar de que trataba todo esto.  
Pero no pudo pensar en nada.

-Solo les diré que tienen un año antes de ser comida. – volvió a decir Z52119.

-Todo esto es un juego no es así? – al fin 11A224 hablo, Z52119 se sorprendió al igual que la chica.

-Así es 11A224, eres muy inteligente. – El hombre le sonrió mientras que 23514425 aún pensaba.- Por cierto Felicidades, debe de ser emocionante tener quince al fin – cambio su sonrisa y tuvo una mirada más melancólica, se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos.

\- Aunque aún no entienda de que va el juego, quisiera que me explicará cómo utilizar el dispositivo para viajar. – volvió a hablar sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- No quieres desperdiciar tiempo? – le pregunto Z52119, 11A224 asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo me queda un año de vida, ahora mi tiempo es la valioso para mi que cualquier diamante.

-Bien siganme. – una puerta de las paredes se abrió repentinamente, las primeras en entrar fueron 11A224 y 23514425, las otras chicas aún asustadas las siguieron, inseguras de lo que pasaría.

Vieron a ambos esperándolas, se iluminó la habitación y se pudieron ver varios controles y gráficos por todo el lugar, ambos les explicaron como funcionaría el dispositivo.  
Ellas viajarían por todas las dimensiones, escribirían las historias de los lugares y las enviarían a la torre principal, ahí les daría combustible al dispositivo para que ellas puedan seguir, del contrario se quedarían estancadas.

11A224 no pudo evitar ver la hora en su reloj, se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era. Intento salir por la puerta pero el demonio la vio.

-11A224 a donde vas? – se acercó a ella y la sujeto del brazo.

\- Mi madre me está esperando. – le dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Aún no terminan de explicar . – Apretó su mano con más fuerza, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con sus ojos rojos, estos también se le hacían conocidos, pero no sabía de donde.

-Pastel…- el demonio la miro confundido. – Mi madre me está esperando para festejar mi cumpleaños con un gran pastel.

-Comienzan desde hoy! – anunció Z52119 alegremente.

\- No es demasiado rápido? – pregunto otra de las chicas que había.

\- Su tiempo ahora vale más que el mundo entero!, y aún así no quieres comenzar desde ahora? – las chicas lo pensaron un momento, si bien sus vidas no valían tanto definitivamente no querían morir.

-Antes de comenzar podemos despedirnos o avisarles a nuestras familias? – dijo otra que estaba en una esquina, parecía del tipo nerviosa.

\- No. – respondieron a lo seco ambos hombres.

\- Por qué no?! – dijo muy enojada la chica que estaba a un lado de 11A224, esta sólo la miro indiferente.

\- Por qué así quiero que sea. Ahora pueden ponerse los dispositivos.

La chica rechinando los dientes lo miro con furia y se puso una pequeña pulsera.

11A224 también se puso la pulsera, inmediatamente su ropa cambio a un traje de látex negro, rasgado de la parte de debajo de sus pechos, en el centro también estaba rasgado forma de un rombo, por la parte más baja de la cadera había otro, por cada lado de su cadera también estaba rasgado.  
Por la parte de la espalda estaba casi completamente abierto, tenían unas botas de plataforma del mismo material y guantes, ambos de color blanco.  
El traje era provocador, sin embargo los dos hombres no parecían interesados en ellas de esa manera.

11A224 se sonrojo al ver al resto de las chicas con esos trajes, y más cuando vio a la chica de al lado, ya que tenía pechos grandes. La chica noto que la miraba y puso mala cara.

-Estos trajes son para que a pesar de que haga calor o frío su cuerpo se mantenga con un calor corporal estable, también les permite mejorar sus habilidades. – les explico Z52119.

-A pesar de que es tan abierto? – pregunto 23514425.

-Ese es sólo el diseño jeje, pero lo comprobarán una vez estén en climas extremos.

Las chicas siguieron mirando el traje, se sentía extraño ya que era muy flexible.

-Dicho esto, pueden comenzar! – las luces se apagaron por un breve momento, cuando se volvieron a encender ellos ya no estaban.

23514425 se acercó a 11A224.

-Como supiste que era un juego? - 11A224 pensó responder inmediatamente pero al verla de pies a cabeza, se sonrojo aún más.- Estas Bien?

11A224 asintió con la cabeza y la miro a los ojos. – Sólo me recordó a un videojuego.

-Eh? – la miro confundida, como si no creyera lo que decía. Luego lo pensó un poco más.- Me puedes explicar más del juego?

-Lo siento, no recuerdo muy bien de que iba, sólo que había un ser que comía humanos, era de misterio y tenían que resolverlos o se los comían.

\- Ya veo….- la chica se fue. 11A224 busco entre el traje tratando de encontrar donde había dejado su moto, por una extraña razón estaba bajo uno de sus pequeños pechos. La sacó e hizo que tomará su forma original, muchas la miraron sorprendidas.

11A224 se puso su casco, arregló el dispositivo para conectarlo con la moto y estuvieran sincronizados.  
Las luces se apagaron nuevamente, una vez se encendieron había una fila de motos, las chicas no esperaron y cada una tomo una.  
11A224 sin esperar más viajó a otra dimensión.

-Zeus eres realmente malvado, no recuerdo que fueras así antes. – le dijo el demonio.

\- Todo tiene que cambiar. – lo miro con una sonrisa. 


End file.
